


The Big Day

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Because Naruto deserves to be happy, Because there is angst, Did I mention angst, Foul Language, M/M, My way of mending the ending, Naruto's pov, Set after The Last, hints of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: The evening before his wedding with Hinata, Naruto finds himself wandering into the Uchiha district. An unexpected meeting there forces him to consider whether he's really making the right choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: The amount of new Naruto oneshots I've started writing lately is ridiculous. I wish my mind would just concentrate on one fic at a time, but yeah. Well, at least I've got inspiration, right? This fic is to celebrate NaruSasu day. Because I finally remembered it on time this year! *does a little dance*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**The Big Day**

"So tomorrow is the big day, huh?" Kiba smacked him joyfully on his back; his giant dog, Akamaru, barking in agreement before he returned to gnawing at the large bone held between his big paws.

"Yep," Naruto grinned, downing the shot of sake at once. He grimaced and shuddered as the sharp taste coated his tongue. He didn't think he would ever get used to the taste of sake; he still didn't understand how Tsunade could love it so much.

"I heard even the Kazekage is going to show up," Shikamaru replied; his head supported by his fist.

"Yeah, I got Gaara's notice a few days ago," Naruto replied, still surprised that his friend was willing to leave his duties as a Kage behind for one day just to attend his wedding. The blond would have understood it if the red haired man couldn't show up – they were all busy – but he still appreciated it.

Tomorrow he would marry Hinata and nearly the entire village would be present. From the Hokage – Kakashi was all too happy to grab an excuse to not stare at his paperwork – to all his friends – like Kiba, Rock Lee, Ino, Sakura, Gaara – to people he only knew because he saw them occasionally on the streets. The news of a wedding between the Hyuuga heiress and the hero of the war and future Hokage had spread like fire through the village and everyone wanted to be there when the two were wedded.

It was simply _madness_.

He hadn't put much thought in his wedding when he was younger. His entire childhood had revolved around getting stronger and receiving acknowledgement; when he finally became a shinobi, it had started to revolve around getting his best friend back and he had succeeded in that two years ago. But between all those missions, training, the war and trying to get his best friend back, he had never even entertained the idea of how his wedding would look like. That was one of the biggest reasons why he had let Hinata, Sakura and Ino plan the majority of the wedding. He only had to give his opinion a couple of times and everything was good.

His lack of any real involvement might explain why it still hadn't really sunk in that he was marrying Hinata tomorrow. It just felt so _unreal_.

"How much time did the Hokage give you off?" Kiba inquired, signalling to the bartender for another shot of sake.

"A week," Naruto replied, shoving the glass away from him. He had had more than enough sake now. There was no point in drinking alcohol when he couldn't even get buzzed, let alone drunk, thanks to Kurama's fast healing. "Starting the day after the wedding."

"Any plans yet for that week off?" Shikamaru questioned curiously and without looking sideways, wacked Kiba on his head when the brunette started to say, "Well, aside from the obvious be- Aw, what the fuck, Shikamaru?!"

The blond man shrugged, sliding his finger idly over the rim of the glass. "Maybe do some travelling. Hinata and I haven't really talked about it yet."

"Maybe you encounter Uchiha if you do end up travelling," Kiba chortled, waving his hand in thanks when the bartender slid him another glass.

"Yeah, maybe," Naruto smiled feebly. The good mood he had been in was dispelled immediately at the mention of his best friend. As soon as it had been decided that he and Hinata would get married, he had told Sasuke about it in a short note. There hadn't been any response to that one, but Naruto had figured that was because Sasuke hadn't had the chance yet to stop by one of the places they had agreed on where they would leave notes for each other. Sasuke was travelling across the world and more often than not he wasn't near civilisation. So the absence of any answer had been expected.

But then Naruto had sent out an official wedding invitation, this time with a hawk so that it would reach Sasuke immediately, and there hadn't been any reply. Clearly the dark haired man had received the invitation because the hawk had returned empty-handed, but though it had been a couple of months ago already, he had heard nothing of Sasuke. It was like he had vanished from the earth, but that couldn't be it. Naruto would have definitely felt it if Sasuke had died.

So why was there no reply from his best friend? Even if he couldn't attend the wedding – was it that much to ask for an explanation as to why he couldn't come? Not even a simple "Sorry, don't expect me"?

It – honestly _hurt_. Tomorrow was supposed to be one of the most important days in his life – if not _the_ most important one – so was it that weird that he wanted his best friend to be there? Was it that odd for him to want Sasuke there to see him get married? Was he missing something here? Sasuke had called him oblivious before, so what was he missing now?

Shikamaru – sharp as always, even with some alcohol in his body – noticed Naruto's change in mood immediately and he frowned lightly. "You all right, Naruto?" he asked; a touch of concern lingering through his voice.

Naruto threw him a smile, throwing as much reassurance and enthusiasm in it as he could. "Yeah, I'm okay. Say, I'm going home. Tomorrow is an early day after all and Sakura-chan will kill me if I'm even a second later."

"Only one more night and then you don't have to sleep alone anymore," Kiba chortled. His cheeks were steadily becoming redder and redder, signifying that he was on his way to become really plastered.

"Can you take dog breath here home?" Naruto nodded towards the brunette, who was waving enthusiastically at the bartender to bring him yet another shot.

"Yeah sure," Shikamaru replied and studied him intently. "You're okay then?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto smiled and left the pub before his friend could say anything else.

The loudness of the pub contrasted sharply with the quietness outside and Naruto blinked, a bit thrown off by the sudden drop in sound volume.

He had stayed late enough in the pub that the sun had completely gone down, making way for the waxing moon. Glittering stars dotted the dark blue night sky and there was barely any cloud. A soft breeze made the leaves rustle of a nearby bush and he let out a soft sigh, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Gravel crunched underneath his sandals as he slowly made his way through the village, passing closed down shops and houses where occasionally there still shone a light through the curtains. Nearly everyone was preparing to go to sleep now, excited for what tomorrow would bring.

Sometimes Naruto thought that the villagers were more excited for the wedding than he was.

Unbidden his thoughts returned to his missing best friend. Would he see the last Uchiha tomorrow? It had been a long time since he last saw his friend and Kakashi hadn't received any news about him. Only the knowledge that he would feel it if something happened to Sasuke had kept Naruto from starting a new search for the wandering dark haired man. Couldn't that bastard at least send a note to let everyone know he was all right? Would it be that hard for him to show at least a bit of consideration?

Naruto scowled and kicked at a wayward pebble. It ricocheted off a trashcan and landed somewhere in a tiny front garden.

He didn't even know why he felt so bothered by Sasuke's absence. Ever since the man had left the village, he had only set foot inside for a total of three times spread out over two years. There was no immediate threat to be dealt with now and unless he suddenly discovered something interesting, there was really no reason for Sasuke to enter the village tomorrow. The blond had grown – he wouldn't say used to, but he had learnt to deal with his friend's absence, secure in the knowledge that he had his best friend back. Was it selfish of him to expect Sasuke to show up for his wedding? The man didn't owe him anything after all.

The faint, old scent of blood broke him out of his musings and he realised with a start that he was standing right in front of the Uchiha district – or what had been once the Uchiha district. Now it was nothing more than a collection of empty houses; some of which looked quite decrepit after not having been attended to for years. The grass towered high, littered with weed and layers of dead leaves laid scattered across the broken path. Somewhere on the compound a shutter creaked weakly as the wind played with it.

He hadn't even realised his feet had led him here. Stumped Naruto stood at the entrance, gazing out at the houses that maybe would never be filled again. Had Sasuke ever been back here? Would he ever return here or would he roam across the world forever, not wanting to return to a place filled with nothing but nightmares and death?

Naruto wouldn't blame him.

Hesitatingly he took a step forwards, not really knowing why he didn't just turn around and return to his own apartment. There was nothing for him here. There had never been anything for him here even when Sasuke had still been living here.

His feet didn't listen, though, and they led him inside the district, past several houses – one was nearly entirely covered by ivy – until he was standing right in front of the central house. The place where Sasuke had grown up and had lived until he had left the village in search of more power. The place Sasuke had called home until everything had been ripped away from him and he had to grow up much sooner than should have been necessary.

It looked majestic, even now. Despite the empty windows and nothing but darkness in the entire building, Naruto could easily imagine how Sasuke would have considered this his home. Could easily picture a little Sasuke tottering after Itachi as he begged his older brother to play with him. Could easily imagine Sasuke's mum fussing over her youngest son.

He raised his foot to – yes, what? To step inside? What for? There was nothing for him here and it would be disrespectful towards Sasuke.

Still something stirred inside his stomach and he found himself yearning to look around the house, this last piece of Sasuke. He suddenly wished that he had kept Sasuke's forehead protector; at least then he would still have something to remind him of his friend. Something more personal than an old, abandoned home.

But he should go. Go back to his apartment, sleep the rest of the night away and wake up in time to attend his wedding. There was no reason, no reason at all why he should stay –

"Of all the places you could be, I find you here," a smooth voice sounded right behind him and the hairs in his neck rose up. "Well, you've always been full of surprises, right, Naruto?"

Slowly the Jinchuuriki turned around, eyes widening and heart beating faster already, and came face to face with Sasuke, who stood unnaturally still in the middle of the path leading up to the house. His hair shone black blue in the moonlight as he pulled his head back a bit; his eyes glinted sharply.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto stammered, completely thrown off balance by the sudden appearance of his best friend. "I – you – what are you doing here?"

A slim eyebrow rose. "What am I doing here?" Sasuke repeated and there was a hint of incredulity brimming in his voice. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that question? This is rather far from your apartment. Why did you come here?"

"I just …" Naruto trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked away, feeling uncomfortably underneath the heavy gaze. Sasuke was right: why had he come here? Why had he stayed around? "I don't know," he admitted after a short, but loaded silence. "I left the pub and I didn't realise I was walking in the direction of the district until I was standing right in front of it."

"Still as empty brained as ever, I see," Sasuke sneered.

"Oh, shut up," Naruto groused, crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest. "It wasn't like I was entering one of the houses."

"I must be blind then, because you looked ready to step inside just now," the dark haired man remarked sharply.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Kaka-sensei didn't tell me you were coming," Naruto said, ignoring the flush on his cheeks at having been caught.

"Kakashi isn't my keeper," Sasuke replied coldly.

Naruto cringed, berating himself for making such a stupid remark. "I didn't mean it like that," he muttered, cheeks flushing with guilt.

Sasuke let the silence hang heavily for several long, uncomfortable seconds before he released a sigh and said wearily, "So you're getting married tomorrow, huh?"

Naruto chanced a glance, but he couldn't read Sasuke's blank face – and that put him ill at ease. He released a nervous chuckle, shuffling his right foot over the ground. "Yeah, I'm happy you got the invitation. I wasn't sure that you had, because I didn't get a reply, but I figured you were too busy to - "

"Why are you getting married?" Sasuke cut off his ramble coldly.

The blond gaped at him, the unexpected question throwing him for a loop. "Wha-what do you mean, why am I getting married? Because I like Hinata," he replied, taken aback.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow sardonically. "Really now?" he said mockingly.

His tone made the Jinchuuriki bristle in response. "Of course I do! Why the hell else would I - "

"Why do you like her?"

"… What?"

"Why do you like her?" Sasuke repeated, cocking his head to the right. The corners of his mouth were curled up in a faint sneer. "Surely if you want to marry her, you know what you like about her. So tell me, Naruto, what is it about the Hyuuga girl that you like?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Naruto snapped, irritation flaring up; he clenched his hands into fists. "Why should I have to tell you - "

"You can't, can you?" Sasuke shook his head and a cold chuckle left him. Naruto stiffened when he was pinned underneath the hypnotising gaze of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. "You're a fucking hypocrite, Naruto!"

That broke him out of his daze. "Who are you calling a hypocrite, you bastard?!"

"You!" Sasuke snarled and the blond's mouth dropped open. "You're a goddamn hypocrite! I thought you didn't like lying, huh? So why the fuck are you lying to yourself now?"

Naruto started to protest, "I'm not lying to myself! What are you - "

"You've never been interested in Hyuuga that way, you bloody idiot! She didn't even register in your mind except as a friend! And now you're trying to tell me you're going to marry her? When you can't even tell me what you like about her? What's the point in marrying someone you don't even love?" Sasuke shook his head incredulously.

"Of course I like her! I just – "

"You can't even get yourself to say that you love her," Sasuke laughed bitterly, placing his hand on his hip. "You're pathetic, Naruto. You're just making a fool out of yourself and you can't even see – "

"I just want to be normal, okay!" Naruto shouted desperately and Sasuke fell quiet at once. Feeling his cheeks heat up uncomfortably warm, Naruto continued after a short pause, voice trembling, "I just … Isn't it … Marrying a girl is normal, right? Starting a family – that's good after the shit we went through during the war, no?" Desperation leaked through and he wanted nothing more than to hear his friend agree, to hear him say that he wasn't fucking this up.

But it was already too late for that, wasn't it?

Sasuke remained silent, only staring at him with unreadable eyes.

"I – when I went to the moon, there was a – some sort of genjutsu," Naruto fumbled, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. "And I – Hinata really likes me. That genjutsu showed me that. She has liked me from the start and that's – sure, she isn't one of the first bonds I made, but that's okay, no? She likes me and she's nice and cute. She's really sweet and – and it wouldn't be that bad to marry her, right? We – we can be a family and – and that's normal. Is it that bad that I just want a family? I can be normal with this, Sasuke." His voice took on a pleading edge. "Even if it's just this – I can be normal. I'm sure I'll learn to really love her. I like her, so …"

"You shouldn't have to learn to love the one you're going to marry, you idiot," Sasuke sneered and his eyes glittered brightly. "And really, a genjutsu? That's your reason for returning her feelings? So you're going to spend the rest of your life with a girl merely because a genjutsu showed you how much she likes you?"

"She loves me and I think - "

"She doesn't know you, Naruto. She loves the one who she thinks you are. Watching you from a distance doesn't mean she knows you. She likes you, yes, but she's the same as Sakura – the both of them love someone who we are not." Sasuke sighed, tapping his fingers against his katana. "You shouldn't marry someone just to feel normal – how much of an idiot can you be? That isn't fair to you or her."

"But I can …"

"You know what I see when I look at you now?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Something ugly churned in his stomach and the urge to flee, to get away from this dangerous conversation was growing rapidly. He didn't use to flee. He used to tackle difficult situations head on. Had he changed that much in just a year?

"I see someone who's barely alive," Sasuke said flatly. "For someone who claims wants to get married, you don't look happy at all. I've seen real happiness on your face, Naruto, and this isn't it. This isn't you. What happened to the Naruto I spoke to right after our fight? That's the Naruto I want to see – not this mediocre substitute."

"People change, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, but it came out flat, lifeless. All the fight had left him, leaving him hollow. He hadn't felt like that in a long time.

Sasuke had always been the only one who could hit him the hardest. The only one who could see right through him, no matter how much time had passed. He should have become used to that by now … But he didn't think he ever would. Every once in a while one of Sasuke's remarks would hit him hard, leaving him exposed.

Like now.

"True. I changed," Sasuke mused. "Thanks to you. You knocked some sense into me, remember? You were even willing to do it again even though we were on the brick of dying. I'd say I knock some sense into you now, but I'm not sure whether it's really worth the effort."

Naruto flinched, the blow hitting harder than any fist ever could. That … that really hurt. Hearing Sasuke say that. Hearing that coming out of the mouth of one of the very first people to acknowledge him. One of the first he really bonded with – and still had the strongest bond with.

It made his lungs squeeze together and a lump blocked his throat.

"You do what you want, Naruto," Sasuke paused. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked and the leaves of a nearby tree rustled when an owl flew away from it, hooting softly as it swooped over them.

"Just remember this: being normal isn't worth shit if it takes away everything that makes you, you."

Naruto's head shot up but Sasuke had already disappeared, leaving no trace behind. It was like he had never been here at all.

The salt he tasted on his lips was the only proof he had of the encounter.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata …"

It was like he was looking at the scene from above, removed from his body. He saw himself wearing the black kimono, standing there in front of the official with a bleak smile on his face. Hinata looked lovely, dressed in a beautiful white kimono; her dark hair falling like a waterfall across her back. A pink red flower stuck behind her left ear complemented the outfit perfectly.

Every seat had been taken in and the ones who didn't have a seat stood in the back, watching with a bright smiles as the hero of the village and the Hyuuga heiress were being wedded. The sun shone brightly; no cloud to be seen in the bright blue sky.

It was a perfect day to get married.

Everyone was here. Gaara sat in the front row, joined by Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Sai, Hanabi and Hinata's parents. The rest of his friends and Hyuuga family members filled up the rest of the rows. Everywhere one looked there were happy faces; smiles brimming with excitement.

Everything looked so perfect …

Except that it wasn't. Not really.

Sasuke wasn't here. He hadn't come at all. Naruto couldn't see him nor feel him near. His best friend hadn't shown up for his wedding.

But that had been expected, right? Sasuke had been more than clear enough about what he thought of Naruto's wedding.

It was when he found himself straining to look around as discreetly as possible, hoping against all hope that his best friend had decided to show up after all, that he finally realised it.

This wasn't him. This would never be him. No matter how much he tried, how much he did his best – this wasn't it for him.

When he looked at Hinata, gazed into her eyes, he felt fondness, yes. He liked her. She was sweet, beautiful, lovely … She would never hurt him. She was too good for that.

But he didn't love her. He couldn't love her, not like she deserved to be loved. He didn't feel any spark when he looked at her, no real desire when they shared sweet kisses.

She was his ticket to being normal but he couldn't offer her anything that even resembled a good married life. All he could give her was a life where she would only be liked and not loved like she deserved.

Nobody deserved that. Least of all sweet, honest Hinata.

It wouldn't be fair to her. It wouldn't be fair to him.

Living a life full of lies … That wasn't the life he had fought for during the war. That wasn't the life he and Sasuke had clashed about that one faithful day at the river.

It wasn't a life at all.

What he wanted, what he needed was …

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered shyly, jarring him out of his thoughts.

He blinked, shaking his head. "Sorry, what?"

The official raised an eyebrow. "Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Hyuuga Hinata as your lawful wedded wife and promise to love her and cherish her?"

Oh. They had already arrived at this part. How had he missed this much of the ceremony?

Blue eyes locked onto pale purple ones and he swallowed when he read the expectation in her eyes. Her lips had been coloured rose red for this special day and as the seconds ticked by without any answer from Naruto, she started worrying on her lower lip. The look of expectation slowly swapped places with a look of confusion and then apprehension.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked softly. Her dark hair glittered faintly in the sunlight.

Naruto sighed; sorrow filling him as he said, "I'm sorry, Hinata. But I can't do this. It wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve to be loved and I – I can't give you that. I'm really sorry."

She blinked, but instead of crying, she simply nodded. A stilted smile with a hint of bitterness graced her lips as she said, "It's Sasuke-kun, isn't it?"

His look of shock made her nod knowingly. "It's … I've always known that you and Sasuke-kun share something special." She laughed wetly, looking down at her feet. Behind them the crowd started to whisper, wondering what was going on. "I thought that with him gone, I would – I would have a chance. But I don't. And I should have realised that sooner."

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Naruto said, wincing as guilt surged up in him. How had Hinata realised sooner than him what he felt?

Well, he had been accused of obliviousness before …

"Don't be." She looked up with a determined look on her face. "That's just how life works. I'm glad you decided to give me a chance, Naruto-kun. I hope," she hesitated briefly, but continued, "I hope you'll be happy. I hope he knows what he has."

A bark of surprised laughter escaped him and he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's more like the other way around I think. The bastard will just think he deserves it. He'll be smug about it too, I imagine."

She cocked her head. "He has changed," she said simply. "You both changed. Now go, Naruto-kun. Don't let him get away for the fourth time, okay?"

He hesitated, throwing a look at the crowd. Sakura was already getting up from her seat; concern painted on her face. "Are you sure? I think I should stay here and – "

"I'll handle it," Hinata said and this time her eyes sparkled with a sheen of tears.

"Hinata …" he trailed off, not knowing what to do. It seemed odd to comfort her when he was the one who made her cry, but he couldn't just leave her like that either.

"Go, Naruto-kun. I'll be fine. He won't wait forever," she said, offering him a wavering smile.

He gave her a wry smile back. "Honestly? Knowing him, he probably would."

_And I don't deserve him._

Despite that, he quickly threw his kimono off, leaving him in just grey trousers and a white shirt and dashed away, jumping over the fence.

Behind him several shouts erupted and he heard Sakura yelling, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto?!"

He didn't pay them any mind, knowing he could trust Hinata to explain everything. He had one destination in mind now.

And he hoped to god that he would still have time to rectify his mistake.

* * *

"Always making a scene, huh? It's like you can't live without those."

Naruto spun around, a large grin spreading across his face as his eyes landed on the man leaning against a large tree. "Well, you know me, right? I like being unpredictable," he said lightly and approached the other man slowly.

Red and purple locked onto blue. "What do you want to do, Naruto?"

"What I should have done at least a year ago." Naruto stopped right in front of Sasuke and licked his lips; insecurity flashing up. "I didn't fight you only to see you once a year, you know. I spent so many years chasing you down … You mind some companionship on your travels?" He held his breath, aware that his moment – this, them – would define the rest of their lives.

This was it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and cuffed him upside his head. "Usuratonkachi," he scoffed.

He grinned, exhilaration filling him until it felt like he would explode with it.

This was it. This was what he wanted, what he needed.

Only Sasuke would ever be able to give him what he needed. It had taken him a long time to realise that.

"Sorry for taking so long," Naruto smiled, rubbing the bridge of his nose bashfully.

"Well, you've always been slow on the uptake." Sasuke shrugged and smirked when the blond squawked indignantly.

Then Sasuke moved lightning quick and Naruto was left with a dazed look on his face, a blank mind, and reddened lips.

"Come on, let's go," Sasuke smirked, stepping away from the tree.

Naruto blinked rapidly, shaking his head to dispel the daze he had fallen in. A goofy smile appeared on his face as he asked, "Go where?"

"Wherever we want. It's our life after all." The smirk on Sasuke's face transformed into a real smile.

Naruto returned the smile, butterflies fluttering madly inside his chest.

_Our life._

He very much liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I just couldn't help but notice how liveless Naruto looks after The Last. Even his eyes are paler than they used to be. It's just not him anymore and that ... kind of hurts actually. I've grown way too attached to our little fox boy and seeing him like that in Boruto and that one OVA ... Sorry, but he shouldn't look like that when he is supposed to be happy.
> 
> So I created this. My way of mending the ending I suppose.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
